Toxikita
Toxikita (Also known as Tox in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) is an Ultra Agents minifigure that was released on May 25, 2014. In the Ultra Agents App, she is the only antagonist who has an influence across chapters, making her a more significant enemy. She has two henchmen: Adam Acid and Retox. She returned without them in 2015. Description Original Toxikita is the only female antagonist in the Ultra Agents theme. She uses the Cavewoman, Ann Lee, and P.I.X.A.L.'s hair piece, but in bright green. Toxikita has a double-sided head, one face depicting a determined look with toxic splashes resembling messy makeup, and on the other, her eyes are lime green and she has a wicked grin. Her alternate expressions are unexplained, although she only has the "green eyes" expression in the app when her voice is very deep. Her torso is colored in lime green, which has feminine curves, a ripped shirt of the same color as her torso and toxic splashes in the abdomen. Her shirt features the same symbol used in the helicopter from 70163 Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown. She has a studded collar printed at the top of her torso, as well as her belt. Her legs are dark grey, they feature toxic bombs on her right leg and a pocket in the one on the left, as well as studded belts on both of her legs. She also has yellow hands and arms with no printing on them. Armored In her 2015's Armored variant, she uses Infearno's armor piece in light orange. On her armor, she has a silver tile with her symbol on it. Her blaster's canister is now red. She has the exact same hair, face, and legs as her first variant. Her torso is lime green and has printing that features technological armor on it. Her torso has different details printed in different shades of green and silver, feminine curves in the abdomen and toxic splashes in the upper part of the torso. She still wears her symbol, but now it is on her waist. Background She was once a respected environmentalist, but turned evil after being sucked into a vortex in Pointer Island by AntiMatter. Ultra Agents App In the Ultra Agents App, she hired Adam Acid to spill toxic waste into the ocean, in Mission 1: Riverside Raid. This plan failed as he was caught by Agent Max Burns. Time later in Mission 4: Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown, she and her remaining henchman, Retox, tried to steal the crystal of Pollutonium in the laboratories of Pointer Island. Dropping a toxic bomb in the laboratories, Toxikita entered through the hole in an attempt of stealing the Pollutonium crystal, but failed as the crystal fell to the ground and broke in several pieces. She then retreated succesfully on her helicopter, with a storm in the sky. (Likely created by either AntiMatter or Psyclone, suggesting his appearance in the next mission) The AntiMatter Missions Much time later in Ultra Agents: The AntiMatter Missions, she along with Drillex, ambushed the Professor Brainstein's lab and residence, The Peak, in Mission 3: Attack on Dr. Brainstein's Lab, with the purpose to steal the purple synthetic diamond, in order to power the AntiMatter's Staff. After Drillex managed to get the diamond, Toxikita pursued the professor to be able to steal his plans. She discovered that he had Pollutonium-proof doors, so she destroyed the walls to be able to climb to the top from outside of the building, using her mech. While in her way to the top of The Peak, as she stated that nothing would save the Professor, Curtis Bolt arrived in the Stealth Patrol and managed to hook Toxikita's mech, bringing her down to the ground. After that, she was imprisoned and finally defeated, but at the time she was smiling and laughing, as she knew about the plans of breakout that were just going to happen on the Ultra Agents' Headquarters. Masters of Spinjitzu Tox is the descendant of the Elemental Master of Poison and another competitor in the Chen's Tournament of Elements, in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Tox was a minor character, as she never spoke and was amongst the Elemental Masters that contributed the least to the team. She first appeared at The Invitation, where she, along with the other Elemental Masters, were invited to the Tournament of Elements, and was amongst the others in one of Chen's boats. In Only One Can Remain, she was greeted by Chen, along with the other descendants, by explaining them about the Tournament of Elements. When the first hunt for the Jade Blades started, she was seen at the end, holding her own blade. It is unknown how she got it, but however, she passed to next stage. In Versus, she was seen with the other Masters watching at the fights between Neuro against Bolobo, Griffin Turner against Gravis and Kai against Ash. Other than that, she didn't appeared much in the episode. In Ninja Roll, she had a more prominent role than her previous TV appearances, as she joined Chamille's team and stayed with her until the end, along with Shade, against Lloyd and the rest of the Elemental Masters. In this episode her elemental abilities were seen for the first time, as she released a toxic cloud out of her hands against the ninjas. She was later knocked out by Jay. In Spy for a Spy, she was mentioned as Chen said congratulated Shade about his win against Tox. She was later seen along the other captured Elemental Masters in Chen's factory. In Spellbound, she was seen at Chen's factory once again. After Dareth was captured, it was decided that they would make the Roto Jet in an attempt of escape from their imprisonment. In The Forgotten Element, she escaped from the factory as the Roto Jet worked and later recovered her poison powers, as Kai betrayed Chen by destroying his Staff. Tox fought alongside the Ninjas with her newly recovered powers. In The Day of the Dragon, she was seen with the other Masters and the captured Anacondrai Cult, until the spell is made and they are transformed into Anacondrai. She fought against them by releasing one of her toxic clouds, in an attempt of stopping them. After the Anacondrai escaped with their and Ninja's vehicles, she discovered how to summon the Toxic Dragon, after Zane's speech. In The Greatest Fear of All, she was with the other Elemental Masters (Except for the Ninjas) in a road of the desert, and by summoning her Toxic Dragon, attempted to stop the trucks supposedly filled with Anacondrai, but were actually a trap to get rid of the Masters. In The Corridor of Elders, she was last seen with the other Elemental Masters and the people of Ninjago in a last attempt of finally stop Chen and his Anacondrai army. They suceeded at last, and Tox was not seen again after these events. In Iron & Stone, Tox appears with the other Elemental Masters. She states that the Resistance needs an army to defeat Garmadon. In Radio Free Ninjago, she watches Lloyd's speech. In How to Build a Dragon, she and the Resistance celebrated Lloyd's speech. They started planning on who else they could recruit to help them. In The Gilded Path, she defended the garbage depot and used poison to attack some Sons of Garmadon, until she was eventually taken prisoner. In Green Destiny, she helps the Resistance tie the Colossus down. LEGO.com Description Appearances * 70163 Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown * 70169 Agent Stealth Patrol App Appearances * Ultra Agents App ** Mission 4: Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown * Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions ** Mission 3: Attack on Dr. Brainstein's Lab ** Mission 4: The Trap is Sprung TV Appearances * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Videogame Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Gallery of Variations Ninjago Variants Notes * She is the only villain in the Ultra Agents line to have henchmen. * Her insignia resembles the three-ring toxic symbol, but modified to look like a skull-and-crossbones which, revealed in the Ultra Agents App, is apparently similar to one printed years ago for a pro-environment and anti-pollution rally. Adam Acid's stolen boat, The Guardian, was used by an environmental agency, showing that she likes to turn pro-environment symbols into agents of her toxic crimes. * She's one of two Ultra Agents villians that appear in the fourth season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, the other one being Invizable. * In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu she is the descendant Elemental Master of Poison; she possesses the ability to produce toxic and nauseous clouds of poison from her hands. * She is voiced by Lani Minella in the Ultra Agents App and in Ultra Agents: The AntiMatter Missions. * She is the only Ultra Agents antagonist to have two different variations to date. * She, along with her henchmen, Adam Acid and Retox, are the only super villains to not have been present during AntiMatter's attack in Coleport. * Despite the fact that she and Invizable are actually partners in AntiMatter's team, they were never seen together. Gallery File:Toxikita.png|Toxikita's alternate expression File:District pointer-island.jpg|Toxikita in Pointer Island File:TOX.png|Toxikita as a civilian before she turned into a villain Toxikita's Escape.png 200px-ToxikitaNinjago.png Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown Minibuild.jpg|Toxikita's ship in the app. The Friends of the Ninja are Here now..png TLNMVG Tox.png|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:Ultra Agents Minifigures Category:Ninjago Minifigures